


Strong

by robbiwrites717



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, One Shot, but nothing graphic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiwrites717/pseuds/robbiwrites717
Summary: Andrew and Neil stop at the Columbia house to grab some clothing before they head out for a weekend getaway and Neil proves to Andrew once more just how safe his heart is in Neil's protective hands.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this as a wip for almost a year now and I think I wanted to do a little bit more for it but I just read through it again and I kinda like it as it is, short and (secretly) sweet just like my favorite aftg boys lol

“I need to stop by the house to grab a few things,” Andrew said as he and Neil approached the Columbia exit on the highway. Neil nodded in response but otherwise remained quiet as he stared out the window at the passing scenery.

It was chillier than normal this time of year and Andrew was already regretting the light weight shirt he had chosen to wear. He had packed similar clothing for his and Neil’s weekend road trip and considering he didn’t want to freeze the whole trip he wanted to grab some warmer sweaters from the Colombia house.

When they pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, Neil followed Andrew inside and up the stairs to the bedroom they both now considered to be _‘theirs_’. Both men were quiet, likely thinking about the weekend ahead and the much-needed alone time together that they had both been so desperately craving.

Andrew went straight to his closet, eager to get back on the road and Neil leaned against the door frame as he silently watched Andrew grab what he needed. Andrew pulled several sweaters and hoodies from their hangers, not really caring which ones he grabbed so long as they would provide the warmth he was craving.

As he was about to turn away, satisfied with the pile of clothes now draped across his left arm, he spotted a sweater on the floor that had fallen from it’s hanger. It was one of his favorites, warm and soft, and a deep, deep black that never seemed to fade. Andrew decided instantly that he wanted to wear it instead of the flimsy piece of shit he was currently sporting and turned to toss the clothes he had cradled in his arms onto the nearby bed.

As he turned back to the closet, he ripped the aforementioned piece of shit shirt off and scooped his favorite sweater up from the floor of the closet, shaking it out to dislodge and dust and wrinkles it might have acquired. As he did so he heard Neil let out a small gasp beside him.

“Problem?” Andrew asked, sweeping his attention to Neil with a bored look, waiting to put on his sweater until he got a response. Neil stared back at him for several moments, his mouth slightly opened, before he was able to finally answer.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just you look so…”

Neil paused, seemingly searching for the right word but Andrew had tensed up instantly at the words already spoken.

Neil had never really commented on Andrew’s looks before, or actually ever to be exact, and that was exactly how Andrew liked it. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Neil found him attractive, Andrew _knew_ he did. Neil stared at Andrew just as much, if not more, as Andrew stared at Neil and for Andrew that was enough. More than enough. That said everything that needed to be said.

He didn’t _want_ to hear Neil call him any of those words that could be used to describe someone’s ones looks; beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, cute, pretty, _picture perfect._ Because Andrew had heard them all before. From his abusers. From the people that made him hurt the most. The ones who had ripped Andrew apart again and again leaving him a broken and battered mess inside and out. And it made him feel sick that one of those words was about to come out of Neil’s mouth.

Andrew’s fists clenched as tight as his stomach as he struggled with the urge to knock the impending words form Neil’s mouth. Before he had a chance to do just that though, Neil finished what he was going to say and Andrew could feel the anger drain from his body in palpable relief.

“…. Strong.” Neil breathed out, his voice just above a whisper. As he did so he lifted his hand up towards Andrew’s bare chest, leveling it out just a few inches from where Andrew’s heart would be, not yet touching him, but Andrew could read the double meaning behind the gesture.

Andrew took a step forward, pressing his chest into Neil’s waiting palm, wanting,_ needing_, the contact with Neil right then. Everything about Neil, everything he did, was a reminder of how different he was from the men of Andrew’s past, of everything Andrew had thought he knew about people and relationships and sex.

Neil didn’t look at Andrew and see someone who was weak or a victim, someone he could use or take advantage of. He didn’t see Andrew as a monster, or worse, as someone who needed saving. He looked at Andrew and saw an equal. Saw his strength and all of the good parts of Andrew that everyone else always seemed to miss. He looked at Andrew and saw something he wanted to a part of, someone he wanted to share his life with.

Andrew brought his hands up, almost tentatively, and ran his fingers up Neil’s sides until he reached his neck. With a firm grip that was more like himself, Andrew pulled Neil to him and pressed their lips together, solidifying everything that defined the two of them with the press of their hot, needing mouths against one another’s.

With hot lips, firm hands and unflinching gazes Andrew let himself get lost in everything that was Neil, everything he represented for Andrew, and any traces of the earlier cold he had felt, and the even colder thoughts of his past, were wiped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [andrewminyardamiright](https://andrewminyardamiright.tumblr.com/)


End file.
